


Attachment is Forbidden

by GettingGreyer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gender Ambiguous Revan, Jedi Code, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Her entire life Bastila followed the Jedi Code--she believed in its wisdom and the strength of its tutelage, but as she finds herself growing more and more attached to the fallen Jedi Revan, she begins to feel herself and her own strength in the code break at the seams.





	Attachment is Forbidden

Attachment is forbidden.

 

It makes one blind.

It becomes the chains

Which traps and binds.

When emotions run free and untethered.

And passions seize control

Everything that is becomes severed.

The darkness will begin to call

As attachment melts into fear

It becomes inevitable--the fall.

 

Possession is forbidden

 

The code echoes within my mind

A reminder of all that is true and meant to be

But it grows softer as I leave it behind

And set forth on a new endeavor

The presence of one who was lost

Is twinned with my soul forever. 

Mounting fear rises tall

This emotion I was never meant to feel

It possesses and seduces me under its thrall.

 

Love is forbidden.

 

Yet instead of the dark, there is only kind

The one who had fallen is a Jedi more than me

Passions rage with compassion, emotions unconfined.

Under its soft touch, I tremor

It twists and churns within me

Undefined emotions bring terror

I break the code and feel myself to begin to fall

Sudden control wrenched from my hands

As my heart begins to crawl.

 

Everything I am must be hidden. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this poem on November 19, 2018. I meant to post it then, but I never got around to it. smh. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little poem.


End file.
